The End of Servitude
by Elfsire
Summary: Arlia leads a group of deadly amazons. Her and her amazons are sent to help Arthur and his knights on their last mission. Romance and conflict ensues.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I only own Aranwe. The amazons or moon riders are given to legend or Theresa Tomlinson, and the knights and King Arthur and all related characters belong to whoever they belong to. All songs published unless otherwise stated are not owned by me.

Prologue

So here we are at the end of our times. The spring, summer and autumn of our people have passed and we have come to our winter. But we have had a full time, and our memory shall be passed down from mother to daughter, so we shall not be forgotten. But who are we? We are the daughters of the Great Mother, and to her we give strength for our strength our life and our history. We are the women warriors so feared by men. We are the amazons, the moon riders, call us what you will. But I beg you, listen to our tale and recite it. For only if you recite it will we be remembered, otherwise we will fade into memory.

Many men have tried to call us their own, forcing us to serve them, and yet fearing us all the time. We have always retained our freedom, we only serve, and we are not owned. But men will call us their own. We let them think this in their ignorance; they do not know any better. We will never willingly surrender and give up, there is always a way we can win. First the Greeks broke us after the Battle of Troy, next the Romans. But now the Romans are coming to their last years, and we will outlast them by even a few years, we will taste our freedom again. I promise you this, we will never falter, whatever the cost.

For we are the amazons.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own Arlia I also own Hati, Coralie and Bremusa. I do not own any featured songs.

Chapter 1

"Mother, tell me again why we must serve the Romans?" The brown haired girl walked up to her mother.

"It is the way of things." Was her mother's answer.

"But why? I will leave home soon to travel the world with the Moon Riders and serving the Romans, why?" The girl looked fierce.

"As I gave said it is the way of things, you have been taught well, and you will prosper." The girls, mother smiled as she looked at the dragon tattoo on her daughter's arm.

For her daughter was one of the gifted, destined to be given to the Moon Riders at thirteen years of age. She had had her last tattoo done just the day before, the dragon, as her personal symbol on her right arm. On her left was a snake that rested its chin on her thumb. On her cheeks were arrows, and there were an array of other tattoo's. She was soon to leave to serve Rome, a yoke which had always made her want to run. But now there was no other way out of it, and she had no choice. She would have to serve for ten years before she could come home, unless she became a leader, then she would serve longer. The girl hoped she would become a leader that would bring untold glory upon her family. But it would mean that she would never be able to come home to live, just a few fleeting visits over the years. She did not want to think of the pain that would bring her, instead she looked over her things. She had everything she would need for travelling, and a horse. Her dear friend Yildiz had been her steed for three years, so she was relatively young.

A horn sounded on the hill top, which made everyone look up. The girl looked up fiercely, an untamed fire burning in her eyes. She checked her mirror at her waist and the ring in her nose. Then she walked over to Yildiz. Yildiz whickered when she picked up the scent of her owner, before trotting over head lowered. The girl held out her hand before walking towards her home tent. There she found her saddle and saddlebags ready. She picked them up and walked across to her friend, who stood obediently waiting while she was saddled. Swinging herself up she trotted her friend out to where three older women were waiting on horses, waiting for her. She trotted over to her mother and father, who were waiting by their tent. She smiled down at her family, holding back the tears.

"It is time Arlia of the Mazagardi." One of the women spoke up.

"Be strong, we will see each other again." Arlia's father spoke up.

"You are strong, my child, go forward and never look back." Her mother accepted the kiss that Arlia placed on her cheek.

"Are you ready?" The second rider asked.

"I am ready." Arlia asserted.

"Then you must come with us as is the law." The third woman rode forward.

"Never forget your way home." Her father called out as she began to trot away.

Arlia followed the three women up the hill with foreboding in her heart. She would not forget her way home, but would the way home forget her? At the top of the hill she turned for one last look at the village she had grown up in. She dashed the teas from her eyes, she had promised herself she wouldn't cry. Yildiz gave a whickering cry before Arlia turned and galloped down the hill after the three women. They waited for her at the bottom, each giving her a sympathetic smile before they rode off into the distance. Arlia followed with an unknown heaviness in her heart, she had never left her home tent, what was to happen to her now? She looked up at the grey sky and gritted her teeth before riding on.

"Please ma'am, how long have to ride before we rest?" Arlia asked.

"A long way, why are you homesick already?" The first asked.

"No, I am worried about my horse." Arlia blazed in anger.

"Easy, I meant nothing by it; by the way my name is Hati." The first woman introduced herself.

"And I am Coralie." The second woman answered.

"And I am Bremusa." The third spoke.

"You know who I am." Arlia wrapped her cloak around her against the cold wind.

"Yes we know your name, but nothing else besides." Hati asserted.

"Well, you also know I am Mazagardi, and have been trained in horseback dancing since I could walk." Arlia told them about herself.

"Do you know how to dance and use your mirror?" Hati asked.

"Of course I do." Arlia blazed.

"You should learn to control your temper." Bremusa admonished.

"I am sorry." Arlia apologized.

"Relax, you're not that bad, you remind me of myself when I was that age." Hati smiled back at the youngest girl.

The four rode throughout the day, stopping for a brief rest at lunch to eat the bread and goat's cheese Arlia's mother had prepared for them. Arlia remembered how her mother made that bread. But she pushed the thought away as soon as it came to her, she would not cry. So she sat in sullen silence and ate. In the afternoon the three carried on riding. They talked about their pasts and where they came from. Arlia discovered that the three were triplets, which came as no great surprise to her. Most women gave birth to twin or triplet girls if they lived off the plane. She herself was one of the rare ones who were born alone. She had been a cause of much rejoicing, and her family had been well honoured. They still were, especially now she had left to go with the Moon Riders. But she would miss her home terribly, as she had no twin to distract her.

The four reached the Roman garrison as the sun was setting. Slipping off Yildiz Arlia followed the three women as they walked up to the gate. There was a stern faced Roman soldier sitting by the gate. Hati walked forward and talked to the Roman guard, who smiled suggestively when he saw her. She smiled back and shook her head. She talked with him a little longer, and then she turned to Arlia and beckoned her forward. She came forward uneasily, hating to stand anywhere near the Roman guard. He looked her up and down, taking in everything about her, from her clothes to her horse. He looked at the three other women before turning his gaze back to her.

"Who are you?" He asked the women.

"We are Hati, Coralie and Bremusa bringing in the new recruits." Hati told him with a bored tone in her voice.

"And you are?" The guard asked Arlia.

"Arlia of the Mazagardi." Arlia returned the Roman's gaze with her own.

"What happened to the others you were supposed to get?" The Roman asked Hati.

"They were dead, killed by lions." Hati said calmly.

The Roman nodded, checked his papers and motioned for the four to go through. Arlia wondered at Hati's answer. Lions didn't attack people, let alone children. So what was it that had killed those people? She resolved to ask Hati about it at the first possible opportunity. But as soon as she entered the barracks she was awed. There were many young women like her, waiting to take the test to become a Moon Rider. She was assured a place because of her birth, she had no twin. There were also many women like Hati, Coralie and Bremusa around, all sorting out their young charges ready for their tests tomorrow. Arlia slipped the saddlebags off her shoulder and onto the ground where she was going to sleep and got out her bed roll. She had made sure Yildiz was well stalled before she came here to sleep. Settling down into her bedroll she looked up at the stars and fell asleep.

Author's notes: Well, another chapter, or technically my first. So whaddya think? Review if you want to, if not, don't bother. Here we are. A few small revisions later, and a lot of name changing and I have my first chapter. So enjoy.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own Arlia and her amazons. I do not own any featured song.

Chapter 2

15 years later

Arlia looked down the hill that led to the place where she and her Moon Riders had been billeted for the past thirteen years. She had been going out of missions from that villa only two years after she had joined the Moon Riders. She was now a successful leader with a small group of deadly amazons. Her and her group numbered fourteen, soon to be seven, for today was the day when seven of her group would be allowed to go home to their families. There were two reasons she was a leader. Firstly because she was a good fighter and secondly because she had no home to go home to. Her tribe was killed by another tribe soon after she left. So now she was the last of her tribe, and was striving hard to find a place where she belonged. Right now she was happy with what she had, friends and a job, though it wasn't the best of jobs.

"We're home now." Bremusa spoke up.

"Yes, and we have to say goodbye to some of our friends." Arlia smiled back at her small group.

There was her as leader, and Bremusa, who had asked to stay on so she could help Arlia, as the two had become good friends. Then there was Reseda, a half-Egyptian, trained in the art of their fighting skills by her Egyptian mother. Then there were the twins Xanthe and Marpessa, newly joined to the ranks. Then there were the twins Xena and Myrina to finish off. There were two sets of twins and a set of triplets going back. The triplets, Theano, Deane and Halie, came from Sarmatia, an unusual choice for Aranwe to make. The twins Mynce and Rayne were deadly fighters, with a very different fighting style from the others. The last two Polyxena and Gul were very quiet and tried to avoid fighting, they were the diplomats of the group. Arlia would miss them, but she was hoping to get some promising new recruits at the camp this year. It was ironic, she had been chosen from that camp, and now she had gone back for the past three years and chosen new recruits, or she was supposed to. The only promising recruits she had found were Xanthe and Marpessa two years ago. She herself was now twenty eight and had been a leader for three years.

Arlia could afford to be selective about the recruits she took in more than any other. Her group was the best fighters and dancers; if you excelled at one and did badly at the other you could not enter the ranks. That was why there were so few Maidens left to her, as she had not seen any other promising recruits apart from Marpessa and Xanthe. So she didn't have as many Moon Riders as she should have. There was another advantage to having a small group. She could get to know the group as individuals, and they could get to know her. This made it so that when she gave orders they were followed as quickly as possible. So she always tried to have a small group that she knew and trusted.

As the gates opened the women let out their cheer. They were home again from another dangerous journey and they were all alive. They had to give thanks for that. But whatever happened they were all home, and some of them were free. Looking behind her Arlia led the way to the stables she smiled at what she saw. All of the other women were smiling and laughing amongst themselves. But that smile was soon wiped off her face when she saw who was waiting in the stables for her. It was a Roman messenger. He stood tall and proud and watched as all the women filed in. Swinging down she walked straight up to the man and looked him in the eye.

"Are you Arlia?" The messenger asked.

"I am she." Arlia inclined her head as assent.

"Then here are your new orders." The messenger handed them to her.

"When do these come into effect?" Arlia asked.

"As of the morning when your women are free." The messenger informed her.

"That will mean I won't be able to get any recruits." Arlia said calmly glancing over the instructions.

"You will have to manage." The messenger said springing up onto his horse and riding off.

"Brilliant." Arlia sighed.

"What is it?" Reseda asked.

"We leave for Britain, the most godforsaken place I can think of, in the morning to escort the bishop Germanus to the villa where we will receive further orders." Aranwe read off the paper.

"You been there?" Gul asked.

"Al long time ago and I don't wish to repeat that experience." Arlia wearily sighed.

"I was hoping to see Hati again." Bremusa sighed.

"I was hoping to have a break." Xena sighed.

"I was hoping to get into a bar brawl." Reseda sighed.

"I was hoping to check out the new girls." Arlia sighed, "But we have to make the most of it and get on with enjoying tonight."

"Drinks are on the last one to get to the tavern." Xanthe called as she raced off. Arlia smiled before running off after the group. Surprisingly she wasn't the last one there.

"First round on me everyone." Bremusa called as she walked into the tavern.

"All drinks are on the house." Came the serving girl's reply, which made the all the women cheer.

"After we dance to the moon." Arlia took up the first position, the others following.

There were many dances that the Riders performed. There was the sun dance, and the moon dance, and many other celebratory dances. There was also a death dance that sent loved ones on to the Great Mother. This dance welcomed in the moon with sedate movements that were not too energetic. Many people called on the Riders or Maidens to dance for them. There were those who asked for a successful fishing season, others who asked for a child. There were many blessings that could be brought down by the Moon Riders. There were many names, though three were recognised wherever you went. Firstly the Moon Riders, as they ride from place to place to bless people and animals. Next the Moon Maidens, as they are all maidens. Next the Amazons, attributed to the fierce warriors they could become. That was why the women were employed by Romans, because they were fierce warriors, who could kill without a single afterthought.

"To the Great Mother, may she protect our friends on the morrow." Arlia toasted.

"To the Great Mother." The others toasted before taking a sip of their drinks.

The night was full of revelry and dancing. There were many drinks to have, and much food was eaten. Arlia kept herself sober because she would be needed to wake the others, but she let herself have a drink or two, it would be shameful not to. Everyone took turns in singing, letting their voices carry their messages. To finish with Arlia finished with a song that had been sung for generations, since the Greeks began to ship the amazons away to fight for them.

I am sailing

I am sailing

Home again 'cross the sea

I am sailing stormy waters

To be with you to be free.

I am flying

I am flying

Like a bird 'cross the sea

I am flying passing high clouds

To be with you to be free

Can you hear me?

Can you hear me?

Through the dark night far away

I am crying forever trying

To be near you who can say?

We are sailing

We are sailing

Home again 'cross the sea

We are sailing stormy waters

To be near you to be free

All the moon riders sat down and drank to the women who would be leaving them. They were all very close, and so were very subdued, though they were able to put on a brave show, so if you didn't know the women you would think they were drinking and having a good time. And boy did the amazons know how to have a good time. They drank and sang until they decided it was time for them to sleep. Arlia walked out to the stables to check on her friend Yildiz before walking to the villa, where she settled down quickly into her room and fell asleep.

Author's notes: Well, whadda ya think? You know the drill if you've read my other stories, if not only review if you can be bothered. Right, so one more chapter changed. I have changed the name, so the troop now consists of Arlia, Bremusa, Reseda, Xanthe, Marpessa, Xena and Myrina, just in case you're confused. I chose a name of Greek origin for Arlia, mainly because her tribe was closely linked with the Greeks. Bear with me while I re-write the other chapters, as I have to change all the names, and I'm sorry if I miss one or two names.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own the amazons and their horses. No songs featured are my own unless otherwise stated.

Chapter 3

Arlia looked behind her as she scouted ahead of the entourage. She was getting impatient. It was said that they were there to show off the might of the Roman Empire, though she doubted that the natives would take much notice of a group of seven women. But that was what she loved about being an Amazon. Men would think you were weak, until they either were dead from a well placed sword-thrust, or with a knife to their throat. Mind you, the last time she had been here the natives hadn't underestimated her, and she wouldn't like to take any risks. Giving one last sigh she wheeled her horse round and rode back to the group. All she had seen up ahead was a forest, but that she distrusted most fearfully. Two weeks of travelling and sleeping rough was taking its toll on men and horses, though not the Amazons or their horses. The horses were used to long journeys made in haste. Haste, she thought, this is not haste. And why are we needed if there are armed guards meeting the Bishop. So she and her women were going to ask permission to leave as soon as the Bishop had his armed escort.

"Anything?" Bremusa asked.

"Nothing, just trees. I hate this godforsaken weather." Arlia cursed.

"Don't take the Lord's name in vain." The bishop turned.

"Like I care what you think." Arlia whispered sticking her middle finger up at the bishops back.

"Be careful, he might not let us go." Bremusa giggled with her leader.

"I think he will he's already getting tired of Reseda." Arlia brushed a hand back to the younger girl.

Reseda wasn't the youngest of the group. By all rights she should have left with the group that had left. But Rome had seen to the fact that she didn't. There was a story of how Arlia had saved her in her first year as a leader. She had had a twin, but her twin had been executed by the Romans. Her crime, refusing a Roman officer. She had been forced to watch, and she had killed a few guards to try to stop them from killing her sister. But they had still executed her sister, and Arlia had had to intervene to stop her from being killed. Arlia had taken her in and become like a sister figure to her. They had learnt fighting skills off each other, and the younger girl had the makings of a great leader. Time was no problem for her; she had been forced to serve for fifteen years, to complete the service that her sister never did finish. That was just the first inkling of what Rome was truly capable of where the Amazons were concerned, though Arlia didn't yet know it.

They soon reached the bottom of the hill where the forest was. Separating the forest from the ground was a stream which gurgled its way merrily to wherever it ended up. Looking back Arlia saw the armed guard and smiled. They were typical male knights, Sarmatians most probably. But she had no more time to examine them as at that moment a group of woads emerged from the forest.

"Now we get to meet the locals." Reseda whispered, before sliding off her horse.

Arlia back flipped off Yildiz and soon had her twin blades drawn. The knights spurred their horses as the first of the woads reached the Amazons, and were quickly dispatched by the women. Arlia gracefully dodged one blade, moving swiftly to dispatch another with one swift movement. At this point the knights joined the battle. But she didn't have much time to dwell on that fact, as there were a lot of men coming towards her, looking for an easy fight. Well they wouldn't get one, she thought while sizing up the men. Then she launched herself into an attack, each of her twin blades singing out until there were no more left. She turned to see one of the knights about to be killed by a woad from behind, so she took out her throwing knife and threw it. The woad gurgled in surprise, making the knight turn around. She felt something shoot through her body, but quickly brushed it away and finished off the few opponents that came her way. She smiled as the last of the woads left at her friend Reseda, who had a pile of dead behind her, their faces mangled by the sharp charms braided into her hair. Reseda smiled back dangerously.

"You have quite a score." Reseda nodded to the pile of bodies that Arlia had left.

"Yes and the one with my knife embedded in his neck." Arlia walked over to the man to find the knife missing.

"What's wrong Arlia?" Reseda asked, seeing the concern in her leader's eyes.

"That was the knife my father carved for me." Arlia signalled the spot where the knife had been.

"We can get you another." Reseda said trying to be sympathetic.

"I don't want another one. I want that knife!" Arlia turned to see one of the knights.

"Childish aren't we." He said, holding out the knife.

"You wouldn't understand." Arlia snatched the knife back.

"I think you should try me." The knight leaned casually back against the wagon behind him.

"My father carved it for me." Arlia snapped.

"You keep it with you when you go away from home?" The knight teased.

"No, if you must know her father is dead. She is the last of her tribe." Reseda slapped the knight, catching him off guard.

"I am sorry I meant nothing by it." The knight bowed his head before walking off. Soon another knight came over.

"I was told you were the leader." He said, looking at Arlia.

"That I am." She inclined her head in response.

"I am Arthur Castus, leader of my bands of trusted knights." Arthur introduced himself.

"And I am Arlia leader of the fox tribe of Moon Riders." She used her formal title.

"Pleased to meet you Arlia." The leader of the knights smiled.

"And you, though I have one question to ask you." Arlia shouted at Arthur's retreating back.

"What is that my lady?" Arthur asked.

"Where were you when the battle started?" She shouted, making the rest of the knight's laugh.

"Watching you lot fight." Another knight shouted.

"Well, that should have given them a shock." Reseda muttered as the two walked to where their horses were quietly cropping grass.

"Why are you here then?" A black-haired knight asked.

"Doing our job, what do you think?" Reseda smiled at the man.

"By the way I'm Galahad." The knight introduced himself.

"And I'm Reseda." Reseda returned the favour.

"My lady Arlia let me apologize for my actions earlier." The knight from earlier came up, "May I introduce myself, I am Lancelot."

"A pleasure to meet you Lancelot." Arlia smiled a chilling smile.

"Watch out for him!" One knight bellowed.

"I believe you have an enemy there." The knight who had yelled said as Lancelot walked past.

"I wish I hadn't though." Lancelot muttered to himself.

"Don't worry; she'll warm up to you." Bremusa smiled at Lancelot.

"I hope she does, she looks formidable." Lancelot sighed.

"Not Arlia, although she is good at bearing a grudge. It's Reseda you have to watch out for, she's the lethal one." Bremusa smiled friendly at Lancelot.

"And don't I know it." Lancelot rubbed his cheek, where the hand mark was.

"What her?" Galahad asked, shock written on his face.

"Yes her." Bremusa nodded.

"But she was nice to me." Galahad protested.

"Reseda holding a conversation?" Bremusa snorted.

"What, is that uncommon or anything?" Galahad asked, thoroughly surprised.

"You don't know her love." Bremusa smiled down from her horse at the younger man.

"I wish I did though." He muttered to himself.

Arlia easily mounted Yildiz, swinging herself back into the saddle with ease and grace. The others did the same, leaving knights and soldiers wondering how they managed it. With a click of her tongue she set Yildiz off, followed by the others. Her brown hair was thick and fell in waves to her waist. Her greeny-grey eyes complemented her hair perfectly, and would have made her face look friendly, but for her face. It was long and her cheekbones stood out slightly, emphasizing the tattoos on her cheeks. She was also thin, bordering on dangerously thin. She had never cried in a long time, since before she left to join the Moon Riders. She hadn't wept for her family; she felt it was weak to cry. She kept the sadness inside and turned it into bitterness, life had given her a hard hand. But she had played it and played it well, she had channelled all her energies into the Moon Riders. Her way of thinking was, if you are cold work harder, if you are sad fight harder. She had lived her whole life virtually alone, not twin to know her as well as she knew herself. She had built almost impenetrable walls around herself, only those who she let could get close to her. But even the closet to her didn't really know her. There was no-one who understood her, no-one tried.

"My lady Arlia?" A voice startled her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, I was thinking." Arlia turned to see the knight she had saved earlier.

"I would like to thank you for saving my life." The knight bowed his head.

"No problem...?" Aranwe asked.

"Gawain." The knight answered,

"I think you should learn to watch your back!" Reseda shouted at Gawain, who bowed his head in acquiescence.

Arlia looked over at the younger girl. Her black hair was thick and wavy, falling down to her waist and perfect for hiding the charms in her hair. Every now and then one caught the sunlight, which reminded you they were still there. Reseda had stormy purple eyes, which darkened or lightened depending on her mood. She was fairly slimly built, though not as dangerously slim as Arlia was. Her cheekbones were soft, and were complemented by her jawbones. The whole look of her was of a sweet respectable lady. But under the surface Reseda was a regular psychopath. Wherever there was a fight you could be sure Reseda would be there somewhere, if she hadn't started it. She was also very restless. She hated to be sitting around if there was something to be done, she would do it. That's why she wanted to go on the missions so much. She had once said to Arlia that she didn't know what she would do when she left the Moon Riders. She thought she might settle down, but that would be too quiet for her. She wanted to carry on having adventures long after she was free. But she wanted to visit her mother's homeland, and then she said she would see what happened after that.

"Hey Arlia, I think you should see to Marpessa and Xanthe." Bremusa shouted.

"What's wrong with them?" Arlia shouted back.

"Minor wounds!" Bremusa shouted.

"Later!" Arlia shouted back.

Looking at her oldest friend Arlia smiled. Bremusa was the tallest, only just taller than Arlia herself. She had long straight sleek black hair that was mid-back length. Warm brown eyes complemented her sun kissed skin. All of the Moon Riders had sun kissed skin from being out in the sun so much, but Bremusa was the darkest. She wasn't exactly what you would call well rounded, though she had curves in all the right places. But what Arlia thought was the best thing about her was her soul. It was kind and caring, always willing to give someone another chance. Bremusa believed that everyone could have something made of them if they were given a second chance. That was where Arlia and Bremusa most differed. Arlia believed that if you failed once, you didn't have a second chance, whereas Bremusa did. Bremusa also encouraged people, whereas Arlia was comfortable to sit back and let you get on with it.

Xena and Myrina were the ones who you couldn't quite classify. They were good all-rounders, though they weren't the best. Arlia didn't know why she chose them. But then she remembered. They were both jokers, and could make the best out of any situation. The two were identical, with blonde hair and blue eyes. They wore all the same things, and had the same length hair. The only way to tell the two apart was the way they acted. Myrina was chatty, and told a lot of jokes, while Xena was quieter and tended to play practical jokes, which she then strenuously denied she did, even when it was obvious it was her. The other twins Xanthe and Marpessa were also identical, though Xanthe wore her hair shorter than Marpessa. The two both had black hair and brown eyes. Xanthe was loud and full of energy, while Marpessa was more reserved. That made up the trope of Moon Riders.

Arlia was looking around her at the scenery. It was so different what she was used to. She hadn't seen such forests and trees before. And the sky seemed to almost always be cloudy and grey, which discouraged the amazons somewhat. She was used to clear blue skies and the sun beating down on her. She was glad she had thought to pack the Moon Riders woollen cloaks, as they offered good protection from the wind. She thought of the wide open plains where she grew up and almost cried. She had lost her home, almost everything, apart from Yildiz and the belongings she had from when she was thirteen. She had managed to rescue a few things that the fire had not consumed, but not many. She was now the last of her tribe. Even during the Trojan War had there never been this few Mazagardi. Well, maybe there were only three at the most, but there was more than just one. The tribe had grown in numbers again until they were a prosperous people again. Then Arlia thought of the blue-black and silver horses that had all been taken by the Romans, when they were hers by right. She decided not to trust this Arthur Castus, he was a Roman, and as such was the bringer of all of her troubles. She looked up when Galahad rode up, and sat waiting patiently until she paid him some attention.

"Are you Mazagardi?" He asked with no vice in his voice.

"I am the last yes." Arlia bowed her head in acquiescence.

"Maybe not the last." Galahad spoke cryptically.

"What do you mean?" Arlia snapped.

"Tristan has claim to Mazagardi blood through his mother." Galahad explained.

"He has no claim. Even if his mother had claim to Mazagardi blood it would make no difference to him. He was not adopted back into the clan, and as such he has no claim on the lands, what little are left." Arlia explained, reining her temper in.

"And the horses?" Galahad enquired.

"The Roman have them, they would see that I am a pauper. Even if I had them, I would not let Tristan have them, whoever he is." Arlia spoke, anger blazing in her eyes.

"I would not believe that of my people, leaving a lady landless and penniless." Arthur said as he rode past.

"There are many things you do not know about Rome. It is corrupt to the very core." Arlia spat.

"Take that back!" Arthur commanded.

"No! It is the truth, you have not been in Rome for many years, and I have lived under its shadow for most of my life. It is corrupt. Its corruption has touched many of me and my women." Arlia explained hotly.

"How so?" Arthur asked.

"It has taken my horses and land, and as repayment left me with a group of Moon Riders to command, do not get me wrong, I love my work, but it is a poor substitute for my lands and horses." Arlia spat bitterly.

"Paulagus would not allow this outrage!" Arthur exclaimed.

"He is in no position to fight for me. Reseda is serving an extra five years for her sister refusing a Roman and they kill young women who would become Moon Riders if they become too dangerous. They killed my family and tribe and kept their lands and my service as payment for a treachery we did not commit. There now Arthur tell me what you think of your Rome now then." Arlia finished.

"I cannot believe this." Arthur commented quietly.

"Get used to it." Arlia spurred Yildiz on.

Arlia felt the bitter shock of everything shoot through her veins. And to think that once she had been the daughter of a high ranking Mazagardi family, highly sought after on the marriage market. Now look at me, she thought. Only Yildiz and a few personal belongings to call my own. No wonder she was bitter. Her life had been one hard knock after another. She was strong though and she knew in the end she would find release in death. She wished it would come quickly for her, so she could embrace it and leave this mockery of a life behind. Looking down at her belt where all her potions hung she sought out one particular one. White poppies were well known for their properties. They would bring a peaceful sleep to anyone who took it. It was most often used on the most seriously wounded and dying, for whom there was no hope. Maybe there was no hope for her, but she would carry on living. Then something hit her. The Romans were trying to break her, but she would not give them the satisfaction of lying down breaking. She would live and prosper, even if it was just to spite the Romans.

"Arlia, we are nearly there." Reseda's voice broke into Arlia's reflective mood.

"Good." Arlia smiled.

Author's notes: So here's another chapter up. Well, well. I hope you like it. If there are any more questions you would like to be answered please get in contact, as I will be all too happy to oblige. Bye for now. Here's another chapter updated. Bear with me, I still have to sort the rest out.


	5. Chapter 4 Revised

Disclaimer: I only own my characters. Any songs featured are not mine. This particular song is Enya's.

Chapter 4

Arlia looked mournfully down at the villa and the wall. The knights seemed greatly cheered by the fact they were home, but then there was something else. She had learnt that the knights were to be discharged, and to go home. I did not forget the way home father, she thought mournfully, rather the way home forgot me. Are you happy where you are? She silently asked her parents. How much home had meant to her. When she was younger home was just a place to sleep in at night, but now it was gone it had become so much more to her. Bremusa had a home with her sisters, and the others had homes elsewhere, even Reseda, who had Egypt. But she had nowhere, just her memories. They were no place to live in, because something always happened to remind you that the memories were indeed only memories. By the springs of Mount Ida is where they wanted to be buried, she thought of her parents' bodies. But they were in some unmarked grave, unknown save for the few who actually cared.

"This is your home?" Arlia heard Reseda ask Galahad.

"It is and it isn't. We will soon be going back to our homeland." Galahad spoke proudly.

"I wish I had a home." Arlia thought, unaware she was speaking out loud.

"You don't have a home?" The knight whom Arlia had learned was Tristan spoke.

"No, I have nothing apart from my belongings." Arlia spoke mournfully, lost in thoughts of the past.

Flashback

"Mother, must I practice my mirror?" Arlia's moan could plainly be heard.

"Yes, you must, it is a skill all Moon Riders must have." Her mother snapped.

"But must I look for father? He's only in the next tent." Arlia whined.

"Look for your future husband if you must." Her mother eventually snapped in desperation.

"Yes mother." Arlia looked down into her wonderfully made mirror, with a dragon and a snake entwined around the top and their tails joined at the bottom.

Arlia let herself sink into the mirror, out of the particularly familiar scene and into the blue sky. The images that came to her were shocking. She saw a black haired boy playing around with some older people. She gasped in shock as the boy turned to her. Before she knew it she slammed the mirror down and let out a wail.

"What is it child?" her mother looked concerned.

"I saw a black haired boy." Arlia looked shocked.

"What did you expect a ghoul?" Her mother asked as she walked away.

End flashback

I have nothing apart from my belongings. Arlia mulled over that sentence. And all of her belongings travelled with her and Yildiz wherever they went. So really I have no home, and nothing belonging to me apart from a change of clothing and some travelling gear. Letting her hands trace over her horn quiver that her father had carved. The arrows had changed over the years, but she always kept one of her original arrows. She said it was for the day when she felt that life was too much and then, and only then, would she kill herself. Lancelot trotted up and waited for her to notice. She noticed him much before he thought she did, amazons were very good at not letting on that they were looking at someone. Studying the knight she realised that maybe she had been wrong about him earlier. His black hair was short and curly, and his beard closely cropped. His brown eyes were warm.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Arlia apologized.

"I think we both did things we regret." Lancelot admitted.

"No, it's just I have virtually nothing, and everything I have is precious to me." Arlia explained.

"It's alright really." Lancelot assured before riding off.

Arlia smiled after the black haired knight as he rode off. Whatever reasons she had hated Lancelot for before now she knew they were wrong. But deep down she knew Lancelot was a good man. He worried and cared about other people. Maybe he got annoyed, who didn't? But always he would think of something to balance out the badness in his life and it would seem so much more rewarding. It was like finding a way to save a life, rather than killing. It may not have seemed like the best idea at the time, but afterwards it gave you a warm glow inside to know that you had saved someone from dying, when otherwise they would have. But all Arlia had were her deeds, no family to relate them to, and no one to disapprove of her. But she didn't drown her sorrow in drink as so many others did. She was stronger than that. She hadn't cried for a long time. She saw it as weak and beneath her. But sometimes when no one was around she let a few tears slip out of her eyes. She would curse herself for her weakness ever afterwards, but inside she knew there was nothing she could really do about it.

When they reached the keep the knights rode into a courtyard followed by the moon riders. Yildiz whickered impatiently, she wanted a rest. Arlia smiled and patted the horse's neck before walking over to where Arthur and the bishop were standing. She waited while Arthur finished talking to the bishop and then she patiently stepped up to the bishop. The bishop looked shocked that she had the gall to talk to him. He didn't have very good thoughts on the moon riders, even though they were good fighters. They were expendable, especially the leader. Arlia wasn't it? Yes, she had no home and the Romans had taken everything from her and left her with a group of moon riders to command. That in his opinion wasn't a very fair trade, though if he had asked her about it he would have got the answer that yes it was fair, as the women were lovely and the girls enjoyable to teach. She may have been rough and may be rough about the new recruits, but all the same she loved them and they loved her.

"Bishop, now that we are here we were told we were to receive more orders, may I enquire as to them?" Arlia asked.

"Later, I am weary from my journey." The bishop walked off leaving Arlia open mouthed.

"Lancelot will show you to your rooms." Arthur walked over to Arlia who nodded.

"If you would follow me ladies." Lancelot smiled.

"Watch it Lancelot, don't try anything!" one knight called.

"I won't Bors!" Lancelot shouted back.

"If he does I'll kill him!" Reseda added.

"And scarily enough I don't doubt that." Muttered Lancelot muttered loud enough for Arlia to hear which made her smile.

"Here are your room's ladies." Lancelot showed them the rooms they would be staying in.

"Xanthe, Marpessa, come here." Arlia shouted as she walked into her room.

The two girls followed Arlia somewhat apprehensively. No-one quite got over their fear of her until they really got to know her. Everyone was like that. A fearful reputation sometimes helps, she thought as she examined the cut on Xanthe's forehead, and the one on Marpessa's arm. She smiled. The two girls had done well to sit through so much pain; it must have hurt them to ride. Taking a clean cloth she wiped it over the wounds and cleared the dried blood away. The cuts were deeper than they first looked. But it was no surprise that Bremusa had thought them minor wounds, they were very small, but they were deep which was hidden by the blood. Taking off her ointments that were on her belt she selected one which was made of lavender and peppermint, lavender for general healing and peppermint to heal the wound. After she had rubbed it in she bandaged Marpessa's arm. When she had finished she rocked back onto her heels and smiled up at the two girls.

"There we are nothing major." Arlia smiled.

"We thought you would be angry with us." Xanthe spoke in dulled tones.

"Everyone gets wounded from time to time; I had quite a few scratches when I was your age." Arlia smiled.

"Oh good." Xanthe smiled as she and Marpessa went off to the room they would be sharing.

Arlia realised that she had no idea what had happened to Yildiz after she had left her. Still in her travelling gear she walked around and asked directions to the stables, which she found out were easy enough to find. When she reached there she was awed by the size. It was a big wooden building with a thatched roof. Walking inside she wasn't amazed at how much space there was left, even after all the stalls were put in around the side. There were a few corral-like structures in the middle, but it was easy to guess they weren't much used. Yildiz was standing waiting for her turn to be groomed. When she picked up her mistresses scent she picked up her head and whinnied. She smiled and began to stroke Yildiz's head before unfastening the light travelling saddle. A servant boy protested until she sent him away. Then she removed the bridle and got down to brushing Yildiz. First she brushed off all the crusted on mud that had dried hard. Next she brushed Yildiz's coat until it shone. She carefully cleaned Yildiz's feet before finishing off with combing Yildiz's mane and tail. As she was doing all this she hummed an old Mazagardi lullaby

Who can say  
where the road goes  
where the day flows  
only time  
And who can say  
if your love grows  
as your heart chose  
only time  
Who can say  
why your heart sighs  
as your love flies  
only time  
And who can say  
why your heart cries  
when your love lies  
only time

Who can say  
when the roads meet  
that love might be  
in your heart  
And who can say  
when the day sleeps  
if the night keeps  
all your heart

Night keeps all your heart

Who can say  
if your love grows  
as your heart chose  
only time  
And who can say  
where the road goes  
where the day flows  
only time

Who knows - only time  
Who knows - only time

As she finished off brushing Yildiz Arlia sighed. Time would tell if she ever found happiness again. But as the song said the only person who knew what time had in store for you was time itself. So with a resigned shrug she turned around and walked back to the villa, after seeing Yildiz well stabled of course. Thinking through her life she realized how many risks she took every day. It was quite amazing, she was a twenty-eight year old woman with no prospects of marriage whatsoever and a Roman lady of her age would be expected to be married and have had at least five children if she had not died in childbirth.

What a waste childbirth was to her. Most of the time if a moon rider was present then the woman rarely died in childbirth, though it was not unknown for that to happen. Even then the moon rider present would feel angered or upset by their failure, by their complete lack of ability. Walking through to her rooms she found herself in a sort of daze. As she looked around her rooms she was glad she had been given one by herself, with nobody around to pester. Taking the jug of water that stood beside a small bowl she poured a little out before splashing her face with it. Just then Reseda ran in a look of amazement in her eyes.

"Arlia, you must have a bath!" Reseda ordered already pushing Arlia out of the door.

Arlia let herself be hauled along beside Reseda as she hurried to the bathroom. It would be nice to have a bath, she thought as she felt her friend stop against a door. Opening the door Reseda pushed Arlia through before walking off. You couldn't help but stare at the room around you. There were large marble arches and the floor was a large mosaic pattern of some Roman tale or other. She looked around and was glad to see her spare set of clothes set out on one of the stone benches that were carved into the floor. The bath itself was large and there were soaps and shampoos set out around it. Another novel idea was that the bath was actually set into the ground. It didn't surprise her that Reseda was surprised about there being a bath. Well come on, how many people had enough money to have a room like this fitted, and supply the hot water and servants to fill it. Of course she and the others had one bath back at their villa, but it was not as large as this. Also she suspected that there was more than one bath in this villa, as compared to their own.

Sinking into the hot water Arlia felt all the tension run out of her. Scrubbing her hair and body she felt all of the dust and dirt run off her and into the now murky water. When she had finished she climbed out drying herself with a rough linen towel before she changed into her clean clothing. There were tight fitting deerskin trousers which came down to her knees. Next on went a long linen tunic which was folded up and tied at the waist. Lastly went on went her leather amour. Her long arms were left open to the air and elements. On her feet were her tough hide boots. Then she walked to her room and waited. Soon enough Arthur came and collected her. He looked down on the woman and her strange markings as she followed him.

"What do your markings mean?" He asked puzzled.

"Well the arrows on my cheeks show strength while the dragon shows that I have and always will fight for a cause while the snake shows that I am sly and can worm my way out of a lot of situations. You may notice that Reseda has the snake and the dragon, same as me, only on different arms." Arlia finished.

"How many tattoos do you have?" Arthur asked awed.

"Well there are the ones on my cheek which mean that I have hidden strength, the ones on both my arms, the one on my back which bestows growth on me, as the plants they represent; and the ones on my feet, which bestow the suppleness of the deer that each represents. So all in all I have six tattoos, and all have a different meaning." Arlia finished.

"An awful lot then." Arthur exclaimed inadequately.

When the two reached the hall Arlia broke off and went and stood next to Lancelot and Reseda, and Arthur went and stood waiting for the bishop to come in. While she was waiting she took the time to study Xanthe and Marpessa, who weren't standing too far away from their leader. In fact none of them were, as if they were scared to leave their leader's side. But in fact, if you knew the amazons you would know that the amazons always stayed in a group, just in case one of them was attacked, then the others could jump to their rescue. It always went that way they would all fight to the death for one another. They also would never give themselves up for slavery, whatever happened. The bishop soon entered and stared at shock at the round table.

"Your table is round." The bishop's assistant exclaimed.

"Arthur says for all men to be equal there can never be a head at his table." The servant explained.

"Really I think it's quite a novel idea." Reseda smiled over at Arlia.

"What would you know?" The bishop's assistant eyed Reseda.

"An awful lot more than you would think." Reseda tossed her hair, showing off her trinkets.

"Peace" Arthur said.

Gold cups were brought in and given to everyone, apart from the servants. Arlia had heard of this Roman custom. She couldn't quite remember what it was called though. You toasted guests and the mission that you had just completed, if you were successful. If you had failed you would probably be at the bottom of a ditch somewhere. None of this mattered to the Moon Riders, they weren't Romans. But Arthur and the bishop were, and so the knights and Moon Riders put up with the traditions grudgingly. But still the atmosphere of the hall was somewhat icy; the bishop had managed to upset most of the people in the room, apart from Arthur. Arlia held the cup up and drank to the people in the room. Then the Bishop stood and showed off the dispensation papers.

"I would wish to have a word with your leaders." The bishop spoke to the two groups

"We have no secrets here." Galahad spoke quietly. The bishop closed the box heavily, and the others left, if reluctantly.

"Your men have fought well." The bishop spoke.

"And I am proud of them." Arthur smiled.

"And your women are formidable." The bishop turned to Arlia.

"We have no choice." Arlia spat.

"Such bitterness from one so young." The bishop looked at her.

"I am far from young." She spat.

"Peace. I am going to give you further orders. As you may well know the Saxons have landed in the North, encouraged by the fact that the Romans are leaving. Now there is a family up there which is extremely important to Rome, especially the boy Alecto. He is the Pope's favorite godchild. We ask that you return the boy and then you will be free." The bishop spoke.

"You would ask this of my men?" Arthur asked his tone deadpan.

"They cannot leave without their dispensations. The Roman Empire is a large place; if they left they would be hunted like dogs." The bishop spoke.

"And me and my women?" Arlia asked.

"Free, and your lands restored to you." The bishop bowed his head, "All except for that one who killed a Roman, she will be sent back to Egypt."

"The only reason you promise this is because it is suicide." Arlia hissed.

"Even so you would have a home again, should you succeed." The bishop knew he had Arlia.

"One more thing." Arlia said her tone icy.

"Yes?" The bishop asked.

"My parent's bodies buried on Mount Ida." Arlia spoke of their dream.

"As you wish." The bishop nodded and Arlia and Arthur made their way to the door.

Author's notes: Sorry it took so long folks. It's just I've been having huge writer's blocks with all my stories, but I got over this one, hope you enjoy. Well, one more chapter updated.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I only own my band of Moon Riders, not the concept or anything. I also don't own the knights or anyone else, which is a bit upsetting, but there we are.

Chapter 5

Arlia followed Arthur her heart in her boots. How was she to tell her Maidens that after this mission that they would be allowed home? Many of them would jump at the chance, but Reseda. She really didn't know. Home had become something unattainable for all of them. Home for her was a dream and nothing more. All her maidens would be happy about the situation, apart from her and Reseda. But maybe Reseda would be happy. She would have all of Egypt to roam over. And all she would have were her memories. She would have her horses, but that was it. She would miss human contact, she was a very sociable person, and she hated the thought of going back to find the land deserted, or even worse populated by settlers.

Entering the tavern Arlia was greeted by a warm sight. The knights and Moon Riders were sitting around talking and drinking as if they had been doing that all their lives. It was quite a cosy scene. But she was going to be the bearer of news, some of which she hoped would be good. The women and knights looked up when the two leaders walked in. There was an unasked question in their eyes. She looked to Arthur, she wasn't going to be the first one to speak, she was determined of that. But Arthur was just looking at the scene around him. The lights flickered in the cool evening breeze, whipping strands of hair off faces. All the knights were waiting for their leader. Bors was standing with his woman, who was nursing a young baby, theirs she guessed.

"Artorius." Bors bellowed, embracing his friend.

"What is it Arlia?" Bremusa asked, looking at the expression on Arlia's face.

"Nothing, I'm completely fine." Arlia forced a smile onto her face.

"Men I have something to tell you." Arthur began.

"Listen in girls, this involves us too." Arlia warned her riders.

"Knights in the morning we leave on one final mission." Arthur announced.

"What we doing there?" Reseda asked.

"Rescuing a boy, whose family is in danger from the Saxon threat. We leave in the morning." Arthur announced.

"But that's woad territory." Galahad spat.

"Let the Romans look after their own, and we'll look after ours." Lancelot added.

"We have a duty to these people." Arthur spoke.

"Our duty, if ever we had one is done." Galahad said, sounding drunk.

"The Romans have broken their word, we have Arthur's word that is enough for me." Dagonet spoke, "You coming?" He asked Bors.

"Of course I'm coming, someone will get killed if I bloody well don't." Bors yelled.

"Count me in." Tristan spoke from where he was eating his apple, using his knife.

"Count me out." Galahad spat.

"If it's death that frightens you stay home." Tristan spoke to the youth.

"I do not fear death." Galahad spat.

"We will come." Gawain said meaning himself and Galahad, and tactfully avoiding the fight he knew was about to come. Galahad finished off the wine he was drinking and threw the clay mug on the floor.

"Girls?" Arlia asked, aware that now only the moon riders were around, no knights.

"Does it look like we have a choice?" Reseda asked bitterly.

"We get our freedom, you included Reseda, but you'll be shipped off to Egypt." Arlia explained.

"Who ho." Reseda waved her hands with lacklustre.

"Of course we'll come." Bremusa said, speaking for the entire group.

"Well that settles it then." Arlia said, sinking down into a chair.

"You look tired." Bremusa rubbed her friend's back sympathetically.

"I'll get you some stew." Reseda jumped up.

Reseda soon came back with a carved wooden bowl filled with stew. Arlia smiled weakly and tucked in. Soon enough the bowl was finished. The stew was warm and contained meat and vegetables. There was a slightly salty taste that was not at all unappealing. She soon had another one when Bors' woman, Vanora, saw her. She said that she looked like she was half starved, which wasn't far off the truth. She smiled and accepted the bowls of stew that was pressed on her until she could take no more, she was too full. Then she firmly thanked Vanora and took a sip of her wine. The wine was sweet and reminded you of summer fruits and harvests that she had thought left behind long ago. To tell the truth she had never eaten so much in a long time. She always ate enough to barely keep a bird alive, let alone a human. The years of strain toil and leadership had taken their toll on her, she was used to eating the smallest portions and at times she hardly ate at all. She had never really felt the need to. After her parents had died she had stopped eating for a while, and when she did eat it was only small portions. This had carried on well past it, giving her her gaunt appearance.

"Stop worrying now." Bremusa tapped her shoulder.

"Where's Reseda?" Arlia asked, aware that she wasn't there.

"I think she's talking to Galahad." Bremusa said.

"I'll go sleep now." Arlia rubbed her hand over her eyes wearily.

"Don't worry pet, things'll sort themselves out." Bremusa smiled at the younger girl.

"Night." Arlia waved as she walked off.

Author's notes: A short one I know. But I promise the next one will be longer, or hopefully it will be. Right, that's all the names changed so now I just have to write the next chapter. All for now.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I only own my characters. Thanks to all who reviewed. I have received a query about Aranwe's name. May I just say that I thought that name up and did not realise it was a male name, let alone an elvish one at that. So just to keep you happy I'm changing the name, though it will take some time for me to update all the chapters.

Chapter 6

Arlia was up with the first morning light. The group were supposed to start travelling soon. But what the hell, she still had to get ready. She pulled on her trousers and just pulled on her smock when there came a knock at the door. She opened it and looked out onto Gawain. She stared in shock before she smiled. He looked slightly sleepy as if he had only woken up. She knew she didn't look at her best, her long hair was tangled from her sleep and it felt as if she had just opened her eyes. What the hell, the all the knights were going to see her looking a heck of a lot worse than this before their journey had finished. Gawain coughed to bring back her attention which she soon gave to him. His eyes opened in shock when she looked questioningly at him, he had just been studying her.

"Time to go yet?" Arlia asked.

"Yeah soon." Gawain mumbled before walking off.

Arlia smiled off at the retreating knight's back. Gawain had probably forgotten about why he had come when she had seen her. Looking down at herself she saw a messed up woman, where as the day before she had presented a well groomed side, well as well groomed as you could get after days of travelling. But she had no excuse for not looking smart today as she was setting out on a new mission. So she set about improving her appearance. First she finished off dressing, this time using a long-sleeved shirt over her linen shirt. Then she pulled on her leather armour and her boots. Then she set about tackling her hair. It was very hard to brush, owing to the fact of how thick it was. But she managed it in the end and pulled it back into a braid and finished it off with a flourish. Then she walked out, retracing her steps to the stables. When she got there she was greeted by Yildiz, which alerted Reseda to her presence. The younger girl smiled and turned back to her horse, Danta. There was something different about the younger girl, so Arlia decided she had to find out what it was.

"What's wrong Reseda?" Arlia asked.

"It's nothing really." The younger girl carried on brushing her horse.

"Tell me please, you know I won't judge you." Arlia spoke reassuringly.

"It's Galahad." Reseda finally admitted after a pause.

"What about him?" Arlia asked, though she had some idea of what was coming.

"I like him, well I think I do." Reseda shrugged.

"Don't worry about it." Arlia reassured.

"But I don't really know how I feel." Reseda protested.

"You just have a long trip with him to work it out." Arlia hauled her saddle off her side of Yildiz's stall.

"I love you." Reseda hugged Arlia in an unaccustomed display of affection.

Arlia smiled and hauled the saddle onto the beautifully brushed Yildiz, who Reseda had brushed. Getting her ready was easy enough for Arlia; in fact she had soon done it. The age-old routine was for her comforting. She hoped Reseda would sort her problems out, she deserved a bit of happiness. And she knew that Galahad was a good man, who would make her happy. But her herself was a harder problem. She wanted to love and be loved, but life had turned her hard and bitter. She had tough edges all over the place that drove men off. This had hurt her at first, but then she had developed a side that said she didn't care if she never got married, though she really did. If you got down to it, she needed someone who she could open up to, or who would force her to open up. Fastening the straps deftly Arlia soon had Yildiz tacked up and ready. She knew she should get some breakfast, but she wasn't really bothered about it until Gawain came in.

"Vanora sent me to find you." He bowed to Arlia.

"Now why would that be I wonder?" Arlia asked.

"Breakfast." Gawain intoned one word.

"I'm not hungry." Arlia said curtly.

"I have orders to drag you down there if necessary." Gawain smiled.

"I'm not hungry." Arlia growled.

"Fine then." Gawain grabbed Arlia by the wrists and dragged her down to the tavern.

"And where have you been?" Bremusa asked.

"Seeing to Yildiz." Arlia calmly asserted, even though she had just been dragged.

"Well you need some breakfast." Vanora placed a bowl of porridge in front of Arlia.

Arlia muttered and grumbled until she tasted it. It was the best breakfast she had had in ages; well it was the first one she had had in ages, so she couldn't really judge. But she knew that Vanora was a good cook. After a while she had finished another bowl was served up in front of her. After a while all the other amazons came in to collect their breakfast and soon the group was all sitting around and talking. Those knights who hadn't already come down came down after a while, groaning and clutching their heads. Arlia asked Vanora if she would boil some water and bring her six cups. While she was waiting for the water to boil Arlia took out a thin muslin bag containing a mix of herbs. When the hot water had come Arlia dipped the bag in each of the cups, until the water was lightly flavoured. She then proceeded to hand them round to each of the knights, all of whom looked the worst for wear.

"What's this?" Tristan asked, smelling the mix.

"Herbs in boiled water." Arlia explained.

"What's it do?" Tristan asked, looking suspicious.

"It clears your head the morning after you got drunk." Arlia explained.

"Well it tastes good whatever it is." Gawain drank his in one go.

"I think I need the recipe." Vanora muttered.

"I'll give it to you later." Arlia smiled.

"Is it poisoned?" Lancelot asked.

"What would I stand from poisoning you?" Arlia challenged.

"This is good." Tristan muttered before walking off.

"Thanks." Arlia muttered darkly.

"That's the best compliment you're going to get from him." Lancelot smiled.

"When are we going?" Arlia asked.

"Soon, I don't quite know when." Lancelot shrugged.

Arlia sighed. Arthur said they would be leaving in the morning. And morning it well was, dawn was well past. Arlia was such a good leader that if she said morning you were up at dawn ready and waiting. When the rest of the knights had eaten their breakfasts them and the moon riders made their way to the stables, where they found Reseda, Galahad and Arthur. Locating Yildiz was an easy job for the Amazon leader, who swung herself into the saddle with a lot of grace. All the rest of the amazons followed suit. The knights whistled and then easily swung themselves onto the saddles, eager to show off as well. Arlia smiled and clicked her tongue to Yildiz, who set off without any more prompting. The other knights were soon following her and her group, and soon enough everyone had left the fort behind.

Author's notes: Well here we are another short chapter. I think and hope the next one will be longer, but I've been having a bit of a writer's block with this and my other story, so apologies.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I have been through this before.

Author's notes: I am skipping the ambush to improve what I hope is pacing. Also I do not feel like writing that scene for the third time.

Chapter 7

The group rode on, pressing hard. They had been ambushed the day before, and the next hours and the evening had been spent on edge. The knights had carried on with their usual banter, most of the riders joining in, apart from Arlia, who stayed aloof as she usually was. She had watched, her eyes taking in every movement, and yet not getting involved with anything. That was the way she usually operated, which is what tended to make her seem intimidating, but in reality she was just observing things. Most of the knights tended to avoid her. The riders rarely bothered her, they knew better than to intrude on her thoughts. If someone did, then they might see a side of her they didn't want to see.

Arlia was lost in thoughts of her home. Her mind played out scenes from her early life. Some were painful; others brought comfort in this time. She didn't want to think of when she found her family dead. She wanted to think of her family all together, warm and comforting. Even the times that she was allowed to see her family on leave came to mind. They were the times of the spring, mid-summer, autumn and winter dances, with the solemn rituals that needed to be performed. They were also times of seeing her old friends and their children, and perhaps dreaming of that old secret sweetheart, long married. She sighed in happiness as she recalled those times. Then she knew what happened next, she had seen her family last at the winter dances.

Flashback

Arlia pressed Yildiz hard, perhaps harder than was necessary. She stopped to check if Bremusa and Reseda were still behind her, which they were. They had been invited to the spring dances, a rare honour. But if anyone deserved to take part in the rituals that brought peace and healing it was Reseda. If anyone deserved to take part in the rituals of blessings then it as Bremusa. Pressing her legs to Yildiz's flanks she set her horse off again.

"Soon now pet, soon we'll be home." Arlia encouraged.

Yildiz seemed encouraged by her mistress's words. She seemed to put an extra burst of speed on that her mistress knew she couldn't keep up for long. Cresting the hill where her tribe should be Arlia looked puzzled. There was another rise a few miles away, and there was smoke coming from over it. She checked Yildiz, unwilling to run her mount out of energy just yet. She waited for the other two to catch up with her. Bremusa and Reseda were both puzzled when they joined Arlia, her tribe was never late.

"Where are they?" Arlia asked.

"I'm sure they're just late." Bremusa soothed.

"They're Mazagardi, they're never late." Reseda stated out the obvious.

"I want to check out the smoke." Arlia set Yildiz off.

Arlia rode with a sinking feeling in her stomach. She wished she hadn't pushed Yildiz so hard, she was bordering on exhaustion. She knew she could keep going to that ridge, and then she would have to stop and rest Yildiz, water her and care for her. Luckily there was a river not a few metres from the rise. Cresting it Arlia's heart was in her mouth. She knew what to expect, and yet she was scared of what she would find. But to be afraid was to show weakness, so she carried on.

When she did reach the top she stopped dead. All she saw before her were blackened and charred tents with women, men and children lying dead throughout the camp. She tasted ash on the air, whoever had burnt the tents after taking everything of value. Walking through the mess Arlia realized she had just been hoping that it wasn't her family, her people. And now it was and she didn't know how she was going to deal with it. Checking one woman she saw a Roman dagger in her back.

"Arlia we are so sorry." Bremusa sounded shocked.

"Don't be, help me get the bodies into a pile, we need to burn them." Arlia commanded.

A while later Arlia stalked over the camp, looking in the charred ruins of every tent. There was everyone she knew, apart from her mother and father. Their bodies had, it seemed, disappeared into thin air. She knew who would know where they were. The man she called commander would know. She wanted to spit in his face, call him a dog and kill him, though she knew that would do her no good. It would only serve to get her killed. Slowly she picked up the only trace of her mother and father she could find, a dagger that had belonged to each of them. With the two daggers in her belt she walked to the funeral pyre.

End Flashback

"You must really miss them." Tristan, the so far almost silent one, spoke.

"I do." Arlia nodded.

"What happened after you found them dead?" Tristan asked.

"I went to my commander. He said that mountain lions had killed my family, and that raiders had taken everything of value. Then I asked him why he had my horses in the stables if everything had been taken by bandits." Arlia shrugged.

"I bet that shocked him." Tristan smiled.

"It did, he just said that I was accused of the highest treason, and as such, I would be in service for the rest of my life. And here I am." Arlia finished.

"In the middle of this godforsaken island. Don't worry though, they won't break you." Tristan rode off.

Arlia puzzled at the knight as they all rode on. How had he known what she was thinking about? And how on earth had he seemed to tap into her feelings like that? That had scared her, knowing that someone could read her thoughts. But then she realized that since the knights knew about her past, and she had been silent and brooding, it must have been an easy guess. But then again, what happened if he had managed to read her thoughts? Arlia decided that these thoughts weren't going to get her anywhere, apart from a one way ticket back to Rome with mental problems. So she tried thinking about other things, like Britain, and how much she hated it. But that led on to the knights, who also hated this land. And then thoughts of the knights led on to thoughts of a particular silent scout, who had a claim to Mazagardi blood. So all in all, she decided if she was left alone with her thoughts she wouldn't get anywhere. So she decided to talk to someone, though who was a bit of a mystery. Since the only person near her was the silent scout she was trying not to think of, she was stuck. In the end she decided to talk to him about the Mazagardi, which was a fairly neutral subject.

"So, do you have claims to Mazagardi blood through your mother or you father?" Arlia asked.

"My mother." Was the curt reply.

"What is her name, if it doesn't seem too personal?" Arlia asked.

"Her name is Sofia." Tristan answered.

"Excuse me?" Arlia asked.

"I said my mother's name is Sofia." Tristan repeated.

"I got that." Arlia muttered.

"What's the matter with my mother's name?" Tristan asked.

"Close family friend." Arlia covered.

"She told me her mother had been outlawed under the rules of your people." Tristan explained.

"I wasn't born when she left with her mother. Her mother had done something terrible." Arlia explained.

"Do you know what she did?" Tristan asked.

"No, no idea, you?" Arlia asked.

"None, I don't think even my mother has a proper idea." Tristan shrugged.

"And the only people who I could ask are dead." Arlia cursed in Mazagardi.

"I have no idea what you just said, but it didn't sound polite." Lancelot admonished.

"And you don't want to know what I just said." Arlia smiled sweetly.

"Lancelot, I think you missed the wonder of this." Gawain said riding up.

"What's the big wonder?" Arlia asked, confused.

"Tristan holding a conversation." Lancelot and Gawain explained at the same time.

"She started it." Tristan said bluntly before he rode off.

"Did I do something wrong?" Arlia asked.

"Tristan probably wants to scout ahead, we're almost there." Gawain explained.

Author's note: Yay! Happy dance! Another chappie. I think I am so happy I managed to find this one. You know the drill.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Guess you all know it by now.

Chapter 8

Later on that day the knights and amazons arrived at their destination. Starving people dressed in shabby clothes, which wouldn't keep out the cold, watched the newcomers suspiciously. They all dropped their tools and walked over. As the group rode up to the gates they swing shut, shutting off the outside world. The only strange thing, to Arlia anyway, was that the man who owned the estate was shutting his villagers outside. Didn't he know that if a marauding army came then all they would have to do to kill him is kill off all his villagers? Even if he took all the stores of grain in then he still would only be able to survive as long as that grain lasted. As soon as that grain ran out he would starve. But then again, having fewer people in the fort meant that there were less people to feed.

"I am Arthur Castus, sent by Bishop Germanus of Rome, open the gate." Arthur commanded.

"And I'm the Queen of Sheba." Reseda muttered to Arlia.

Arlia smiled and shook her head. A few minutes later the gates opened, revealing a short man, who was too heavy for his height, Arlia noticed. He had short cropped dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, which looked a little like crow's eyes. He was wearing something like a toga, and leather sandals. Must be warm inside that villa, Arlia thought to herself, sighing ruefully. She wished she was back in the south, where it was warmer.

"Arthur Castus, Good Jesus, it is a wonder you have come." The man enthused, clapping his hands together warmly.

"What about us, we rode all this way just to come see you?" Reseda asked sweetly.

"You have fought the woads, vile creatures." Marius continued, ignoring Reseda.

"Excuse me; I would thank you if you did not ignore me or one of my women." Arlia cut in, her voice ice cold.

"And you would be?" Marius asked, eyeing the women with disgust.

"Arlia of the Mazagardi." Arlia didn't show Marius any sign of respect.

"I have heard of you." Marius spat out.

"Nothing damaging I would hope." Arlia smiled, which looked more like a sign of anger.

"Listen, a Saxon army is coming this way, we must get you out." Arthur cut in to the conversation.

"Everything we have here is in this land, given to us by the pope of Rome." Marius spat.

"Well you're about to give it to the Saxons." Lancelot butted in.

"And they won't ask nicely, unlike us." Reseda smiled.

"Then Rome will send an army." Marius claimed.

"They have, us." Arthur explained coldly.

"I refuse to leave." Marius claimed indignantly.

"Listen, if I do not return with you my men can never leave this island, therefore I am taking you with me, if I have to tie you to my horse and drag you all the way to Hadrian's wall myself." Arthur explained, and then he turned to Marius' wife, "Lady my knights and the amazons are hungry."

The woman looked to her husband, who nodded. She then walked back inside the villa. Arlia felt bile rise in her throat at that gesture. That a woman had to run service to a man was insufferable! But it was the Roman way of doing things, and as such must be accepted wherever the Romans were. A boy, tall for his age, came and looked at the knights from the gate. He was obviously Alecto, the boy the men and women had been sent to retrieve. He was slim, and had long brown hair that hung over his eyes. Arlia dismounted easily, and with a click of her tongue, left Yildiz to her own devices. She decided to follow Arthur, as he was walking over to a man who had been lashed, and hung by chains to a wooden frame, Arlia guessed, specifically for that purpose. As she walked she heard Bors talking to someone.

"Are you from Rome?" The man asked.

"From hell." Bors spat out.

Arlia found herself smiling grimly. She liked that statement, it appealed to her somewhat. She liked the knights' sense of humour, and how their friendly bantering brought them closer together. She and her moon riders were very much the same. They had been thrown together, or chosen, and whether they liked it or not, they were stuck with their leader. But most of them got used to her ways in the end. She wasn't really that bad, she was just distant. She liked to watch from afar.

A few minutes later Tristan rode up, and stood in conference with Arthur. Looking around Tristan seemed displeased by something Arthur had said. Arlia smiled as she realised that Arthur had filled him in on the fact that they were taking the villagers were with him. Not liking the news that Tristan had given Arthur Arlia jogged over to the scout and looked at him questioningly. He just nodded towards the people.

"Where are they coming from?" Arlia asked.

"North and South. We have to go east; it will take us behind the Saxon lines." Tristan filled her in.

By now all the amazons and their horses and the knights had gathered round a small stone hut, curiosity getting the better of them. Arlia sighed and jogged over to the house. Looking at the monks praying in front of it. She knew it was something to do with that house, of which the door had been bricked up. Someone wanted to hide something, she thought to herself. Shaking her head she looked over at Arthur, who now had the monks at the point of his sword.

"What is this?" Arthur enquired of the monks.

"You cannot go in there, no one goes in there. This place is forbidden." One monk explained as he was moved out of the way.

"Like I give a monkey's." Reseda muttered

"What are you doing, stop this!" Marius cried as he started to come over. Reseda and Bors went and got in his way.

"Arthur, we have no time." Protested Lancelot as Arthur checked the bricked up door.

"Do you not hear the drums?" Galahad asked, looking to Reseda.

"I have selective hearing." Reseda smiled sweetly.

"Dagonet." Arthur ordered.

Dagonet swung off his horse, taking down his battle axe as he went. After he approached the door he attacked it, making Arlia jump. Reseda had jumped as well, but covered it well, by riding over to Arlia, leaping down she leant to her friend's ear.

"Couldn't you just knock?" She asked, making Arlia hide a smile behind her face.

"Key?" Arthur's question to the guards sounded more like an order.

"It is locked. From the inside." The guard said, inching away.

Arthur nodded to Dagonet, who started to knee the door. Reseda muttered something about, what happened to enquiring about a lock picker, as she walked off, making Arlia smile. Another thing about Reseda was she was an accomplished lock picker, and was willing to share her talent with anyone, although it had got the riders out of more than one tough spot a couple of times. After two kicks the door gave way and all of the knights apart from Galahad and Tristan stayed out of that place. Xanthe, Marpessa, Myrina and Xena stayed out at a shake of the head from Arlia, while Reseda and Bremusa were allowed in. The other girls looked about to protest, but when they got a smell of the stench that were coming out they visibly paled and Marpessa grimaced and ran off.

Tristan came and stood next to Arlia, who stood to one side of the door. She looked at him and he shrugged. Walking over to Yildiz she whistled for the mare, who came willingly to her mistress's hand. Tristan smiled at the woman, who made a great fuss of the horse, who enjoyed it. Walking up behind her Tristan made her jump when he placed a hand on Yildiz's flank. The horse juddered, but when she realised the new person meant no harm she calmed down. For a few minutes Arlia muttered soothing words to her horse, before turning to the scout.

"How did you know she wouldn't bite?" She asked.

"She's yours, and you were with her." Tristan explained.

"You would have been adopted back into our tribe." Arlia sighed sadly.

"Our?" Tristan asked, confused.

"Sir Knight, your grandmother's disagreement should not be held against you. Welcome back into the tribe." Arlia kissed Tristan lightly on the cheek before walking over to where Reseda and the others were standing.

Tristan stood stunned looking at Arlia as she walked away. She had a smile on her face and a spring in her step, something which he hadn't seen in her step since he'd known her. He also noted that the others hadn't seen it in a while either, as Reseda came up and whispered something in her ear, which made her laugh. At that all the amazons gathered around to see what was wrong with their leader. Arlia waved away the younger four, leaving Bremusa and Reseda. She explained something to the two of them that made them all laugh. But all merriment was soon over when Arthur came out holding a woman, and Dagonet holding a boy.

"Water, bring me some water." Arthur called.

Arlia rushed over to Yildiz. Tristan, who had already got the water bottle out handed it to her. She smiled her gratitude before running over to the boy. Marius' wife had gone over to see to the woman, who as Tristan pointed out, was a woad. The boy had a broken arm which would have to be set before too long. Both the boy and woman coughed when they received water. Marius walked over, looking outraged.

"You, you kept them alive!" He cried out to his wife, before he slapped her round the face.

Reseda ran straight over to him. She smiled at him before she punched him in the stomach. When he was down Reseda went to attack again, but Arlia was there to hold her back. Arthur took over, taking his sword to Marius' throat, which made him wave off his guards.

"When we get back to the wall I will have you punished for this heresy, both of you." Marius nodded to Reseda, who went to attack him again.

"Perhaps I should kill you now." Arthur pulled Marius towards the blade.

"Don't, he's not worth it, too much blood's been spilt on his account." Arlia spat.

"But all these people are pagans." Marius said.

"That does not condemn them to death. I thought the church was understanding." Arlia spat, becoming more and more upset.

"They would not do the task God has set for them!" Marius cried.

"What, so they refuse to be your serfs?" Arlia shouted.

"You understand, you are a Roman, and you are a Christian." Marius said to Arthur.

"I was willing to die with them, yes to show them the way, these sinners have to be sacrifice, only then can their souls be saved." One of the monks, the one who had been walled up spoke up.

"Then God shall have his wish, wall them up." Arthur spoke his voice deadly quiet.

"Arthur." Lancelot warned.

"I said wall them up!" Arthur shouted.

Before anyone could do anything to the monk Arlia had walked straight over to him and head butted him in the face. She then punched him in the face and stomach. Reseda and Bremusa ran straight over to Arlia, trying to stop her from killing the monk. In the end it took both of them to pull her off the monk, who was now cowering on the floor. In the end Arlia seemed to calm down, and whistled for Yildiz, without a look back at the monk, who was now being bundled back into the building. Arlia stopped next to Marius, who was still cowering on the floor.

"You bastard! You would kill innocent children for no reason." Arlia cried.

"What's the matter with her?" Galahad asked Reseda.

"It's better if you don't know." Reseda said, serious for once.

"What do you mean?" Marius asked.

"That poor boy! And maybe you should ask others what happened to my tribe, women and children! My twin sisters and their boys and girls!" Arlia almost screamed.

All the knights and some of the younger amazons looked shocked at the fact that this usually calm leader had totally lost it. They knew she hated Romans, they knew what had happened to her family. But none of them knew how she really felt about it, apart from maybe Reseda and Bremusa. They knew she hadn't grieved for her family, which they knew she needed to do, and now they thought she might actually become more of a person again after this strange outburst. Arthur looked the most shocked, and Marius looked scared, as he didn't quite know what this unpredictable woman was going to do quite next…

Author's note: Tee hee. Thought I'd leave it on a bit of a cliff-hanger. Arlia's finally lost it about her family. One thing about the Amazons marrying in with the native tribes. That may be, but I'm going with a particular book I read, and its sequel, so I took my artistic licence and used it. Normal routine.


End file.
